The Merhog Princess
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Amy discovers that an old legend isn't an old legend after all. After reading an old mermaid tale to Cream and discovering she bears a strong resemblance to the mermaid in the legend, she and the Sonic Team decide to go seek out the truth about Amy's secret heritage, but with an evil mermaid taking over the legendary kingdom and the true heir is "dead", will they save it in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 1: Dark Secrets

There was a legend, that there was a merhog who fell in love with a Mobian hedgehog years ago. They met when she rescued him from drowning in the ocean after a deadly storm and he saw her face before he passed out. So strong was their love, that they wanted to spend their life with each other except that she can't leave the sea. So, one day, her grandmother; saddened by her granddaughter's inability to be with her true love, decided to help her with a spell that will give her legs for ten years, but once the ten years were up she must return to the ocean otherwise she would die.

When she made it to the surface, her true love was overjoyed since now that they are together. As time went on, the mermaid and the Mobian gotten married for about nine years and conceived a child, which was a little girl, they could've stayed like that forever but it wasn't meant to be because time was up for them. The mermaid began to grow ill and weak from being separated from the sea. When she was near death's door, the Mobian had no choice but to send his wife back to sea and that's what he did...after that, he raised his child on his own never talking about her mother thinking it'll cause nothing but heartache for both of them...

-  
"Wow Miss Amy, that's a sad tale..." Cream said as she was holding her pet Chao, Cheese in her arms. She was sitting on her sofa as her best friend Amy Rose sat in the couch, reading to Cream a book about an ancient legend and a mermaid, titled "The Mermaid Princess"

"I know, sad but romantic..." the pink hedgehog said as she closed the book and rested it on the coffee table. "It's sorta like the Little Mermaid except she had three days instead of ten years."

"Miss Amy...do you think that story's true?" Cream asked as she, Cheese and Amy got up from the living room and went into the kitchen where Cream's mother was inside,baking some cookies. "I don't think so Cream, it's just a legend. There's no way mermaids are real."

"I wouldn't say that Amy." Vanilla suddenly announced, holding a tray of freshly made cookies. "There are so many things we don't even know out there and during your adventures prophecies and legendary creatures did exist after all."

"Maybe you're right Miss Vanilla." Amy said as she took a cookie and began eating them deep in thought. "The book is over one thousand years old, so maybe the legend is true."

"You never know, Amy." Vanilla said kindly to her as she set down the tray on the cooling rack. "Maybe the descendent of the mermaid in the story could actually exist."

"Yeah, maybe..." Amy said munching her cookies, tasting the flavor of the sweet treat in her mouth. Amy went back to the living room and opened the book to a random page where the author has drawings on what the mermaid might have looked liked...Amy looked closely at the picture of the mermaid sitting on the rock and noticed that she has a face so similar to...

Her...

**DUN DUN DUN! So guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my fanfics for awhile but I had a nasty case of writer's block and artist block on DA. So I've written a new story! Hope you enjoy it and if you do, I'll continue it, providing I get about 10 good reviews on this story. R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 2: Family Treasure

"Weird..." Amy said staring at the picture for awhile, looking at the artist detail on the mermaid drawing; she looks exactly like Amy but older with longer quills that reach her waist secured in a ponytail with shells, a starfish across a part of her hair, a bra made with large scallop shells covering her chest, a shell necklace around her neck and of course a gorgeous looking fishtail that looks like it's glistening in the water where she was swimming in.

"Why does she look like me?" the pink hedgehog added still peering at the merhog's image, then her eyes looked at the necklace she was wearing. Amy raised her brow in confusion; there was something familiar about the necklace she was wearing, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt something tugging her dress, she looked down and saw that it was Cream and Cheese trying to get her attention.

"Miss Amy?" Cream asked, wondering if her friend was out of her trance from reading that book she was gazing in. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Cream." Amy told her rabbit friend and showed her the picture of the mermaid she was looking at. "Just look at this..."

Cream looked at the picture and she immediately smiled at it.

"Wow miss Amy!" Cream said in pure surprise and shock. "The mermaid there looks like you!"

"I know." Amy said as she set the book down on the coffee table again, opened to the page. "It's weird, but I feel like I know her..."

"Maybe she's your great, great, great grandmother!" Cream said laughing at her little joke, even Amy and Cheese giggled at that for a good five minutes until Amy became serious again.

"But seriously Cream." the pink hedgehog said as they both looked at the mermaid again. "That can't be my great time three grandmother."

"Why not, Amy?" Cream asked confused, looking at the image and then back at Amy; the mermaid looked like a maturer mermaid version of Amy. If she was alive, Cream bet she would be mistaken for Amy. "I mean, you have the same features and everything."

"Still, I would've known that I have mermaid blood in me." Amy said to Cream as she closed the book.

"But Amy, the book said it was kept a secret." Cream pointed out as she watched Amy put on her boot and went back to pick up the book. "Maybe the story leaked out and the whole family knew the tale."

Amy looked at Cream and smiled; she had to admit, Cream's persistent like her when she's after Sonic. Amy just sighed and got ready to leave the house while Cream still looked at her.

"That's a good theory Cream." Amy told her. "But you need proof to support that theory. Look, I gotta head home, see you tomorrow at the beach with the team?"

"Sure!" Cream said to her. "Bye Amy!"

"Bye!" Amy said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Amy clutched the book firmly under her arms and walked home. Still...the rabbit's words were bothering her as she thought about it more...

"What if Cream's right?" Amy wondered to herself as she walked home. "What if I am part mermaid?"

Then she shook her head thinking that that's the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of. When she made it back home, she took off her shoes and put them near the door. She then went upstairs to her bedroom, which was decorated with so much pink that it was a princess' suite, the only odd thing out was the Sonic plush doll sitting comfortably on Amy's bed.

Amy sat the book down on her computer desk and she sat down in her chair, still thinking about what Cream said about the mermaid being her ancestor. So, to put her mind to rest she turned on her computer and decided to search up some facts about the legend she was reading to Cream earlier.

She got tons of sites to pick from after typing in the tittle of the legend but decided to go with the top one. She clicked on the page and began reading the page.

"Mermaid legends have been around for centuries and sailors claimed they saw these creatures in the water over the years, but one of the most famous legends is that consisting of a merhog, called 'The Merhog Princess.'"

Amy scrolled down a bit more because she knew that fun fact already but she stopped when she got to the second paragraph...

"However, there is a part of the legend that the daughter of the merhog found out her mother's secret after her father sent her back to the sea. After confessing her bloodline, he gave her a special pink shell necklace which her mother gave to him before she was sent back to the ocean. It was said that it contained a lot of oceanic magic to transform from merform to Mobian form and was passed down from generation to generation, but somehow the necklace became lost in the sea and if it was found, it would lead you to the next heir of the ocean."

Amy's jaw dropped after reading that article but she shook her head and turned off her computer. After she took a shower and put on her pajamas she thought about what the article said and smiles.

"If I was the next heir, my people would've found me by now..." Amy joked as she went to bed, covering herself with the bedsheets, clutched her Sonic plushie and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 3

Amy's POV:

"Amy Rose..." a voice called out to me.

"What?" I said as I looked around trying to find the source of the name that called me, but more importantly where I was. I looked down and found out I was near the beach in the dead of night, my feet covered in sand.

"Who's there?" I called out, getting really scared right now as I nervously edged closer to the water, then I noticed a silhouette of a female figure near the shoreline. At least I think it's a female because she has loads of curves and long flowing hair. Amy wasn't sure she was a friend or foe but just stood there in fear.

"Amy Rose..." the figure called out to her. Amy just stared at her with her jade green eyes, still in fear.

"Who...who are you?" Amy asked nervously and trembling like she was standing in the cold without a single coat on.

"That you will know in time." the figure said to her, kindly. "But you must return home."

"I am home." Amy explained to her, getting perplexed at the female.

"No you are not my child." the voice objected, shaking her head. "Your real home...the ocean..."

Amy gasped and quickly backed away from the figure but the figure reached out and grabbed her risk firmly, Amy tried to get away but the female's grip was too strong.

"No, let me go!" Amy yelled and tried to break free but suddenly felt herself being dragged down under the water by the female figure. Amy tried to break free by waving and kicking her feet about and struggled with all her strength, but the more she struggled the more firmer the female's grip was. Amy felt her lungs running out of oxygen; she needed to get to the surface fast but she couldn't and the further down in the depths she went, the more oxygen she needed and then, underwater with her last breath she screamed...

Normal POV:

"HELP!"

Amy woke up with a jump taking deep breaths and panting like no tomorrow, she looked around and realized that she wasn't down under the sea...but in her own bedroom...

"Thank goodness..." Amy sighed in relief as she got out of bed, wiping off the perspiration from her forehead. "It was all a crazy nightmare..."

Amy then looked at the clock on her night stand and it read 7:15. Amy got out of her bed and decided to get ready to meet the gang at the beach by 7:45. Amy went and found her new red swimsuit with golden hearts and white straps and put it on and put a pair of shorts and a light green T-shirt over it. Amy was still pondering about her dream she had earlier.

"It was just a dream..." the pink hedgehog reassured herself as she got a pair of her flip flops on and a pink beach tote bag over her shoulder. "But...it felt so...real..."

Amy shook the feeling off and just put it in the back of her mind as she went on her way to meet up with the others. Amy noticed that today was a perfect day for the beach; the shining sun, the birds chirping their tunes and a sweet early summer breeze blew in her hair. She nearly lost herself in the little wonders around her when she heard waves crashing on the shore.

"The beach!" Amy said as she happily ran to the beach. When she got there, she saw the others already there, Cream was the first to noticed Amy's arrival and greeted her first.

"Hey Amy!" Cream greeted her best friend with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw her friend's troubled look. "Are you OK?"

"Not really." the pink hedgehog confessed to the young rabbit. "I had a nasty nightmare."

"About?" Cream asked.

"About...mermaids..." Amy said quietly to her, hoping no one else heard what she said. Cream just nodded her head and listened patiently to her.

"What happened?" she asked her pink friend, looking at her worried face.

"I was at the beach and a mermaid came and dragged me down, nearly killing me underwater." Amy explained to Cream. "She said that I need to return home...to the ocean but..."

"'But?'" Cream repeated raising an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what else was on Amy's mind.

"But...I feel like I know her..." Amy added quietly, looking at the sandy ground with her head hung down in sadness.

"Aww, don't worry Amy." Cream reassured her. "It was just a nightmare and let's just forget about it and have some fun."

"Right." Amy added and went into the waves splashing about with Cream, but little do they know that they were being watched by two mysterious figures, hiding behind some rocks.

"Is that her?" one of the figures asked the other curiously, looking at Amy.

"Indeed milady." answered the other one. "It looks like we've found our princess..."

**Clifthangers...are awesome...I dare you to guess who the two other characters are...I:3**


	4. Chapter 4

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 4: Amy meets Mermaids

Amy was busy playing about in the water, forgetting about her troubles and problems when suddenly she heard a loud splash nearby, she turned and though she saw a big fish tail. She shook herself, thinking she's seeing things. She continued to splash about in the waves until she heard it again, she began looking about wondering where the sound came from till the others noticed Amy's concerned face.

"Hey Amy, are you OK?" Sonic called out to her from the shore; not wanting to get even his feet wet in the ocean but worried about Amy and her behavior.

"I'm fine, Sonic." Amy called out to him. "I thought I saw something..."

"Something like..." Amy began but was interrupted by two loud splashes in the water and Amy's shocked expression just made the whole Sonic Team worried about her. Amy quickly scrambled out the water like she was worried that whatever it is, it'll kidnap her like in her dream.

"That!" the pink hedgehog yelled as she stood next to Sonic and pointed at two bubbling pools of water and then two figures rose out of the water; one was a a navy blue hedgehog with her purple streaked hair in a ponytail decorated with pearls and ocean blue eyes that looked like the reflection of the sea itself and the other was a sky blue hedgehog with four bits of front hair covering his deep sea green eyes and wore the armor of a guard. Everyone just stared at them shocked while they were trying to wrap their heads around what happened just now. Seeing the awkward moment the female hedgehog cleared her throat and looked at Amy.

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog?" she asked, looking at the rose pink hedgehog.

"Yes?" Amy answered her, still afraid of what happened but went closer to them slowly.

"Thank goodness we both found you." she answered her. "We've been looking for you for years."

"So wait a minute, who and what are you two?" Sonic asked them both but Knuckles hit him on head.

"Sonic..." The echidna said sharply at him, making him keep quiet.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself." The navy blue girl told him with a giggle. "My name is Manami and this is my twin brother and Captain of the Merlantis guards, Meris."

"Well, you obviously know me..." Amy said and introduced the others one by one. "The blue hedgehog is Sonic, the rabbit's Cream, the red echidna is Knuckles and the fox there is Tails."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Meris said to all of them, putting his sword into the sand and smiling at them. "And to answer the blue hedgehog's question, we're merhogs." To prove it both of them held up their tails and saw their identical dark blue tails sparkling in the sun except that Manami's tail looked more like hearts at the end and it sparkles brighter than her brothers.

The other just stared at them in total awe. It's not everyday you get to meet real life merhogs out of the deep blue sea and since they all are seeing this, they aren't crazy, then Sonic remembered that Manami had something to say.

"So wait." Sonic said to the navy blue merhog. "Why do you two want Amy?"

Both merhogs looked at Sonic with serious expressions and then Meris cleared his throat.

"Because me and my sister have been looking for the Merhog Princess..." Meris said to him gravely.

"And Amy...you are the hedgehog we're looking for..." Manami added.

Everyone then stared at the merhog duo like they were insane; Amy, royalty...to merMobians? That's crazy on top of craziness!

"You're joking, right?" Sonic chuckled but stopped when they saw the serious expressions of Manami and Meris: not beating an eyelash, no blinks and not even a smile; they were serious...

"You're serious?" Tails asked the two serious merhogs, who simply answered with a nod.

"Yes, Amy is the long lost heir to the Merlantis throne." Meris said as he sheathed his sword, looking at the whole Sonic Team. "She's our princess."

"But how's that possible?" Cream asked them. "Amy's all hedgehog."

"Listen to our story..." Manami told her and the others crowded around the two merehogs.

"Years ago, our 18th queen, Queen Coral was missing from all of us for 10 years until one day, she returned to her kingdom but looking more mature than usual." Manami began explaining the story. "Obviously, showing signs that she has given birth and the ring on her finger suggest that she was married."

"The only problem was that no one ever saw her husband or child." Meris added, looking at everyone with his deep sea green eyes. "But the truth leaked out somehow that the father was a Mobian and the child; a daughter, was a mix up of the two."

Amy silently gulped as she thought about what she read about on the internet: The child was kept a secret and never knew her mother's secret until the father told her the truth.

"Well, legend went on that the Queen gave her daughter her necklace, which has the power to change a Mobian to one of our kind." Manami continued. "The daughter then later left her father when she was 18 years of age and decided it was time to reunite with her mother and so she did, when the time came...our 19th queen, Queen Beloved Rose ruled our kingdom with the royal necklace that kept her in her in mermaid form for years until history repeated itself."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked confused, looking at Manami oblivious to the little story she's telling.

"What my sister meant, my red echidna fellow is that Beloved fell in love and married a red Mobian hedgehog, Aaron was his name and gave birth." Meris explained to him.

"But the twist was, the Queen gave birth to twins." Manami told them. Everyone remained quiet at that last part, looking at each other and then back at the navy blue merhog.

"Twins you say?" Sonic asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, twins except that one was all merhog, the other was a hybrid with legs." Manami continued. "Beloved feared that the hybrid of the two wouldn't fit in to the kingdom, so she took her away and gave her up to her father."

"So, wait..." Sonic said trying to process the story the twin merhogs told him. "Amy's one of the twins and you want her on the throne right?"

Both the merhogs nodded.

"So, why are you two trying to get rid of your current queen?" Sonic questioned them. Both merhogs shook their heads sadly feeling disgusted that Sonic even mentioned that subject.

"Our current queen, Queen Amber, is nothing but a spoiled child." Meris told him, disgusted of mentioning the queen's name and shaking his head. "She's a woman more dedicated to fancy balls, jewels and her vanity than to take care of her own subjects and kingdom. She overthrew her own mother, claming the throne before she was of age and is demanding nothing but showers and attention from the people and if they don't, they got punished in the most cruel ways."

"And if she continues to rule, not only our kingdom will fall into major peril but the sea." Manami added.

"How?" Amy asked them.

"The royal females of Merlantis have a rare gift to make Sea Force, which is the life force of the sea." Manami told her. "But Amber's Force is too weak to keep the ocean alive. We have to stop her and put the true heir on the throne, that is if you want to help."

Amy looked at Manami with her jade green eyes; yes, she wanted to help but become a Queen for mermobians? That was a very hard thing to do...But Amy looked in to the ocean and a new determination was on her face.

"I'll do it!" Amy announced and Manami and Meris had big smiles on their faces where the others had serious doubt.

"You sure Amy?" Cream asked her, concerned.

"I'm super sure Cream." Amy told her. "The mermobians are in trouble and we need to help them."

"But Amy, two things." Sonic began and listed. "A: _we _can't breath underwater but maybe you can and B: How did your 'subjects' even found you after all these years?"

"Oh! You just reminded me Sonic, we found her with this!" Manami announced suddenly and took off a pink necklace with a large locket in the shaped of a sea shell. Amy recognized the necklace almost immedialy and gasped.

"Is that..." Amy began but Manami nodded and put it around her neck.

"Yes..." Manami nodded. "It's the Queen's Magic Necklace..."


End file.
